Sweets for the Sweet
by Velvet Quills
Summary: Pairing Astoria/Gabrielle, non-graphic femslash. Two girls from different lives meet, become friends, and even fall in love. But can love triumph over the obstacles life, and Pureblood traditions, present? 31 drabbles written for the the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (feeling) anxiety

 **Word Count:** 121

* * *

The first time Gabrielle Delacour set eyes on Astoria Greengrass was after she'd been rescued from the Lake by Harry Potter, just after the second task. The brunette wasn't cheering like most of the spectators, or feigning disinterest like the rest: anxious brown eyes fastened on the quarter-Veela's vibrant blue ones, almost frightening in their intense concern for the stranger. Gabrielle reeled, ignoring her sister's praise of the Potter boy (not that Gabrielle wasn't grateful! But Fleur did fawn so). Gabrielle flashed a brilliant smile at her would-be friend, and Astoria returned it - if less easily, with no less fervor. The French girl resolved to find out more about the other, touched by the care the Hogwarts attendee displayed.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (word) mysterious, (dialogue) "We haven't heard your name yet, friend." / "I haven't said it."

 **Word Count:** 205

* * *

Before the third task in the Triwizard Tournament, the Delacour family came again to Hogwarts. There Gabrielle saw Astoria Greengrass for the second time, and spoke to her for the first.

"Hello," said Gabrielle, feeling awkward as she confronted the mysterious girl, trying futilely to adopt a British accent.

"Hello," echoed Astoria, warily.

"I, Isawyouafterthesecondtask," Gabrielle blurted out.

"Bless you," said Astoria, offering a dainty lace handkerchief. The blonde blushed. "No. Sorry. Thank you. I did not sneeze, I was speaking. Speaking overly quickly. I apologize. My English is not the best. I saw you after the second task, I wanted to meet you."

That sounded all wrong, but the words had left her mouth before she could stop them. And Astoria didn't laugh at her, but smiled, and all was right in the world.

"Now you have," she answered.

"I haven't heard your name yet, friend." Gabrielle said, emboldened.

"I haven't said it." Astoria deadpanned. She quickly laughed, seeing that the younger girl had mistaken her wit as a reprove, and clarified. "My name's Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. You're Gabrielle Delacour?"

"Yes," the quarter-Veela affirmed.

"We ought to correspond. I can tell your English needs a lot of work, and my French is deplorable."


	3. Chapter 3: Unhealthy Obsession

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (colour) dark purple

 **Word Count:** 308

* * *

When Gabrielle heard that Fleur would indeed be marrying the "British Weasley boy" as her mother often called him disdainfully (behind the bride-to-be's back, of course), nothing could dampen her enthusiasm. She waved it away when her older sister informed her that the bridesmaids' dresses would be gold-colored, not dark purple like Gabrielle had hoped; smiled serenely throughout her mother's lamentations as to who ought to be invited. She couldn't wait to get to see again face-to-face her penpal of over two years.

"Gabrielle!" That was her father's commanding tone.

"One minute, Father!" She replied in French. "I just need to send off this off to Astoria. I want to make sure we get to meet each other while our family is in England."

"About this Astoria Greengrass of yours," Monsieur Delacour answered, climbing the stairs to the second level of their family château, "Your mother and I have been talking, and we've agreed what you have is unhealthy. All this talking by owl - you're so obsessed over someone you can barely know! It would be best if you stop sending letters to her."

"But Father!" Gabrielle protested, "I'm asking to see her! To get to know her more than I do! Surely this would placate you and Mother?"

"My little angel," Monsieur Delacour said, coming into the room and sitting down beside his younger daughter on her bed, "You know your mother and I want only what's best for you, right?"

"Yes, Father," Gabrielle replied, dully.

"Then be a good girl and forget all about your imaginary friendship with Miss Greengrass. Okay?"

"Yes, Father." Gabrielle repeated.

It was a tear-stained and despondent letter which made its way to the Greengrass household that evening, a far cry from the original bubbly and ecstatic one, which now rested in embers on Gabrielle's hearth.


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindling a Torch

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (word) haunt(ed)

 **Wort Count:** 270

* * *

She might not be allowed to correspond with Astoria, but Gabrielle had never been forbidden to think about the older girl, so think she did - for the next eight years. Not constantly, but every now and then she'd be reminded of something Astoria had written, and would be smitten by a pang of sorrow. Gabrielle was haunted by the memory of the girl who had been her truest friend, her one and only confidante.

Therefore, Gabrielle was greatly surprised, but even more greatly pleased, to receive a short missive from Astoria in the late summer of 2004. Even though she had graduated from Beauxbatons Academy with honors the previous spring, taking on her beloved job as a magical tailor and definitively leaving the sphere of her parents' influence, she'd imagined it would seem too odd to try and take up her erstwhile communication.

The missive, penned in Astoria's round, precise hand, was as follows:

Darling Gabrielle,

I hope I do not bring upon you your parents' wrath for the receiving of this, but you are a woman now, are you not? I am sad not to know more about your life these eight years past, but perhaps we can remedy that in the near future.

The fact is, I am coming to Paris, to arrive somewhere in the vicinity of the last week of August, or perhaps the first week of September. I will be staying for several months at the least, and hope to get to see you during that time. If you could recommend a good place for me to stay, I would be most grateful.

Fondly,

Astoria


	5. Chapter 5: Perfection

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (word) cloak/cape, (colour) pumpkin orange

 **Word Count:** 244

* * *

When Astoria arrived at Gabrielle's flat, the owner was torn between anticipation and anxiety. Offering to let her erstwhile friend live with her for a few months was nerve-wracking; trying to make the rooms presentable and arranging the décor to what she imagined Astoria's taste to be had consumed several days, and now it would be put to the test.

"Hello, Astoria," Gabrielle greeted, warmly but formally, taking the other woman's brown fur-lined cape to hang it in the small closet which opened from her foyer. Astoria'd sent her a picture of herself, so the Frenchwoman would know who to expect, but even a magical picture could not do justice to the stark beauty and depth of her chocolate eyes, her curling, lustrous hair. Her figure was obscured by a heavy robe of pumpkin orange, but the blonde got a good idea as to what might be hidden as she embraced her guest to place the customary kisses on each cheek.

"Your flat is magnificent, Gabrielle," Astoria gushed, after they'd toured the modest apartment, "Every detail is perfection! It is almost as though it were designed with my own preferences in mind!"

Gabrielle blushed at that, not admitting what lengths she had gone to for her friend. Instead, she turned the conversation to their work: "I am a magical seamstress, as you know. I was wondering if you would care to give a second opinion on a few of my little projects..."


	6. Chapter 6: Singing in the Rain

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (weather) heavy rain

 **Word Count:** 282

* * *

Gabrielle loved having her friend for a flat-mate. Okay, maybe she was in love with said friend, too, a teensy, weensy bit - but who didn't love Astoria? The woman was witty, kind, smart, and above all beautiful. (Gabrielle had subtly convinced her guest to wear her own hand-designed clothes, which accentuated the Englishwoman's gorgeous figure. Astoria's trunk had never even been unpacked.)

Gabrielle stood in the kitchen, singing as she washed up dishes the Muggle way, just to relish the fact that she didn't have to hurry. She had spontaneously taken a day off, which was why it was a total coincidence that the day happened to be one where Astoria didn't have any other business. The older woman had been evasive about just what her business was - "research" was the best answer Gabrielle had been able to pry out of her.

Said woman took that moment to enter the kitchen, looking tantalizingly ruffled with her hair down around her shoulders and her bathrobe barely closed.

"You look happy," Astoria commented, reaching drowsily for a mug of coffee. Her voice startled the younger, who accidentally tipped the dishpan of soapy water down the front of her robes. Spirit not dampened, she chirped back, "Since we're both free today, I thought maybe we could go do something!"

Astoria stared at her. "You do realize that it's raining heavily outside, don't you?"

"That's what the Impervius Charm is for, silly," Gabrielle said, laughing uneasily as she hoped she hadn't offended her crush. However, Astoria seemed not to care, if she noticed. Returning the laugh self-deprecatingly, she answered, "Of course! We're both witches. In that case, what did you have in mind?"


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Right One In

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (story title) Let the Right One In

 **Word Count:** 257

* * *

"I was thinking we could go to a movie together?" Gabrielle asked, striving for nonchalance.

"A movie?" Astoria's face was blank.

"Oh, right," Gabrielle said, understanding dawning, "It's a Muggle thing - my sister's brother-in-law has a muggle-born friend, by the name of Hermione Granger, I think, and it got passed along the line. I've been several times: it's like a picture that goes on for a really long time, maybe a couple of hours. Bill took Fleur several times when they were dating. She says it's really romantic, being in such a big crowd but all in the dark -" Gabrielle cut herself off, furious at herself for babbling on and spilling her real intentions. Now Astoria would laugh at her or, worse, never want to speak to her again. Unrequited love is nonetheless better than a broken heart.

But Astoria did no such thing. Her head tipped slightly to the side, an understanding smirk widened her rose-petal lips. "And would this be a date, Gabrielle?"

"Um..." Gabrielle floundered. "I, uh, well, it can be whatever you want it to be!"

"Good answer," Astoria said, allowing her smirk to blossom into a true smile. "A date it is, then."

Gabrielle's breath hitched in surprise, as Astoria's choice filled her with a warm, giddy feeling.

"I'll just go change into something, er, not soapy," Gabrielle smiled. As she almost skipped from the room, she turned back, adding mischievously, "You should get dressed, too. I don't think all the Muggles deserve to see you like - this."


	8. Chapter 8: New Experiances

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (plot theme) Hearing a ghost story/Watching a scary film

 **Word Count:** 207

* * *

As the couple playfully raced from the Metro, into the theater, Gabrielle reflected once again on how much Purebloods denied themselves under the umbrella of the "muggle". Here was Astoria, a fully-grown woman, staring around at the huge screen and tiers of seats with the awe of a small child. It was endearing, but at the same time frightfully sad.

"It's called what again, Gabrielle?" Astoria asked, giggling in fascination as she let go of her seat and it folded itself back up.

"A movie. This one is going to be a scary movie, I hope you enjoy it. I paid for a special double feature, so we'll get to be here an extra long time."

"I'll pay you back later, Gabi, I should have realized that they'd only take muggle money -"

"Don't worry so, Astoria," Gabrielle replied, something happy twisting inside her at the nickname, "It's my treat. Anyway, if you want," she tilted her chin up to look the taller woman in the eye, "You can treat me next time."

"Next time," Astoria agreed. As the two settled back into their upholstered seats just in time for the beginning credits to start rolling, Gabrielle thought she'd never heard two better words in her life.


	9. Chapter 9: Safety

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (creature/being) vampire, (dialogue) "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house. It renders you powerless."

 **Word Count:** 173

* * *

The two young women sat clinging to each other in the darkened movie theater. Looming over them, on the tremendously large screen, was a gruesome vampire, his skin rotting and falling away in pieces, his teeth (save two large fangs) crooked and cracking, his eyes rolled up into his head. He sat in an armchair in the living room of the pretty heroine, looking like he was having the time of his, er, death.

"I need you to help me, Great-Grandfather," the heroine began, bravely. The vampire leered at her, pulling back cracked lips to expose rotting gums. She shivered, but persevered. "You see -"

"All I see is a guileless young woman," he cut her off with a snarl. Standing up to advance lithely toward her, he chuckled darkly, "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house. It renders you powerless."

Gabrielle screamed as the young woman was torn to shreds bloodily, and buried her face in Astoria's shoulder. Astoria was safe, and she was the only young woman Gabrielle cared about.


	10. Chapter 10: Girlfriends

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (word) Gruesome, (dialogue) "You've seen one too many movies." / "Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!"

 **Word Count:** 276

* * *

As the couple strolled out of the theater, blinking owlishly at the sudden bright sunlight, they conversed lightly in an attempt to bring themselves back to the real world, where vampires don't run amok in the dark of night and mutilate young women.

"That was certainly gruesome, but you have to give the muggles a lot of credit, because I've had my best day in longer than I care to remember," Astoria said. "And you get credit too, of course, because that wouldn't have been half as good alone."

"Mmhm," Gabrielle hummed in agreement. "I love what he did with that car, though. Next time I'm driving, and I hope I'll be pursued by the aurors at least, maybe some centaurs or inferi, too, I'll have to try it."

"I think," Astoria laughed, "You've seen too one many movies. Aurors and centaurs and inferi, indeed!"

"Don't blame the movies." Gabrielle blushed, but continued the banter, "Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!"

"Well, if you're a psycho, then Merlin help the rest of us mere mortals," Astoria deadpanned. "The day you're crazy will be the day I date Draco Malfoy."

"Who's that?" Gabrielle asked, intrigued. Something undecipherable flickered over the elder's face, disappearing as swiftly as it had come.

"A jerk in my house at school," she replied, lightly.

It took Gabrielle a few moments to work up the courage to ask, but she finally managed, "Anyway, you're dating me now - right?"

"Right," Astoria affirmed, not meeting Gabrielle's eye. The younger girl didn't notice, too busy throwing her arms around her new girlfriend and planting an enthusiastic, but chaste, kiss on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Tailored

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (object) mask

 **Word Count:** 191

* * *

Gabrielle blushed furiously as Astoria sensuously disrobed, grabbing her girlfriend by the shoulder and looking straight in her eyes.

"Astoria," she said, "This is purely professional, okay? Going to a tailor is like going to a healer. I - I'm not comfortable doing more than we have at this point. We can keep going slow, right?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Gabrielle," Astoria replied, seriously. "I was just teasing, anyway. I don't think I could... Well, go that far, not at this point. I'm sorry, that's not something I should joke about, right?"

"That's okay," Gabrielle said. "I'll never be mad at you." She pulled her girlfriend in for a heartfelt kiss, thanking every deity she knew for giving her such a wonderful partner. When they disengaged, hair tousled, cheeks red, and panting for breath, Gabrielle added one caveat. "Just so long as you don't keep important secrets from me."

Turning too fast to notice the way Astoria's jaw tightened as the older woman nodded, the French witch picked up a bolt of silky brocade, announcing, "Now, if this is good for the bodice and cuffs, I have the perfect mask to match..."


	12. Chapter 12: Crème de la Crème

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (colour) blood red

 **Word Count:** 236

* * *

Astoria was a vision in a dress of blood red brocade and black velvet, the glittering bodice, cuffs, and hem accentuating the starkly smooth silk of her crimson hair ribbons and mask. She was sure to be the belle of the Halloween ball, and Gabrielle couldn't have been prouder to be going with her. The quarter-veela was also beginning to wonder when exactly she was waiting for with her whole "going slow" resolution.

On a spur-of-the-moment decision, Gabrielle paused at the Floo, turning to her girlfriend with a smile.

"Astoria?" She queried, her gaze darting about the room. "I, uh, I just realized I'm wearing the wrong earrings. Would you be a dear and get us a table? I'll be along in a minute."

"Very well," the brunette replied, hesitantly. "If you don't want me to wait -"

"That's quite alright!" The Frenchwoman hastened. "Save a slow dance for me, though!"

Having herded a slightly bewildered Astoria through the cool green flames, Gabrielle turned to the apartment, quickly decorating it with floating candles and strewing rose petals on a path from the fireplace to her bedroom door. Swapping the cotton sheets on her queen-sized bed for pale satin ones, she nodded at her handiwork.

The witch only just remembered to transfigure her earrings as she stepped into the Floo, eager for the ball to come and the evening after they got home.


	13. Chapter 13: Draco Malfoy

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (plot theme) attending a Halloween-themed party

 **Word Count:** 434

* * *

Gabrielle exited the Floo gracefully, stepping into a whirl of costumed revelry. Her own sparkling tiara and delicately feathered mask wove through the crowd, nodding to passersby whom their wearer recognized. The blonde slipped over toward a table where brightly-colored drinks were arrayed, picking up a magenta one and twirling the frail straw in it absentmindedly.

After waiting out several songs, and turning down no fewer than three men and one woman who asked her to dance, someone brushed against her shoulder. Gabrielle looked up warily into Astoria's eyes, darker than their normal warm caramel, her pupils blown wide with alcohol and excitement.

"Gabi!" She slurred slightly, clutching the younger woman and planting a sloppy kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "You took ages, you naughty girl!" Astoria waggled her finger in an exaggerated fashion.

"Astoria, you've been here less than an hour, so I don't really know why you're drunk-" Gabrielle started.

"Drunk?" Astoria giggled. "Nope! Not me! Well, maybe a teensy, weensy bit, but I only had two" she held up three fingers "two drinks, 'cause I have a low tolerance of al-co-hol."

"Yeah," Gabrielle nodded, squeaking in surprise as the taller woman grabbed her bodily and spun her out onto the dance floor.

"You promised me a slow dance," Astoria said, pouting adorably. Gabrielle blushed. Her girlfriend was a whole other person when drunk, and this flirty side of the Englishwoman was definitely appealing. The quarter-veela fought to keep in the forefront of her mind that her girlfriend was inebriated, not in her right mind. That fight was lost when the brunette disposed of the last inch between the two, crushing their chests together was their lips met in a passionate kiss.

A throat clearing pointedly beside them pulled Gabrielle back to the present, and she turned to see a very handsome young man in a flattering suit glaring at them, arms crossed over his broad chest. His face was hidden by a scaly silver mask, showing only gunmetal eyes and slicked-back white-blonde hair.

"I was going to ask for a dance with my fiancée," he said, in a deathly conversational tone, "But as you seem so... Enamored of her, Miss Delacour, pray, do not allow me to interrupt. After all," a cruel smirk twisted his damask-colored lips, "I'll have her all to myself after the wedding in, oh yes, three weeks. It wouldn't do for me to be... Selfish, would it? No, not at all." With that, he spun around most elegantly on one heel of his finely-polished, expensive boots, and glided away.


	14. Chapter 14: From Dusk 'til Dawn

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (story title) From Dusk 'til Dawn, (dialogue) "Get the hell out of my house!"

 **Word Count:** 716

* * *

Gabrielle whirled on Astoria, her face livid. "What did he say?" She asked, barely audible over the roaring in her ears. "What did he call you?"

"He called me his fiancée," Astoria babbled, not noticing the storm clouds gathering behind the feathered mask, "We're to be married in three weeks, didn't you know?" Her head tipped to the side, and Gabrielle ruthlessly quashed a burst of adoration. "No," she gritted out.

"Yes," Astoria nodded vigorously. "That's why I came to Paris..." She looked around, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't tell, it's a secret from my girlfriend -"

"That's it!" Gabrielle almost shouted, battling down her veela instincts which shrieked for blood. "I thought what we had was real! I loved you!" That was it. That was the last straw. Gabrielle had vowed never for those words to pass her lips, and now they had - and the worst part was, she meant them wholeheartedly. Turning around with far less grace than the blonde man, she flounced straight toward the Floo, heedless of the people whom she rudely pushed aside. Snatching too large a handful of the powder which glinted up at her mockingly, she threw it into the fire, crying out her address.

A slight tug on her robes was the only warning she had that Astoria had tagged along. They both tumbled onto the hearthrug, Astoria's mask being knocked off in the process. Therefore, Gabrielle was treated to a front-row view of caramel eyes becoming clearer, as Astoria's blood-red lips fell open in shock. The anti-inebriation wards which came with the apartment were doing their work.

"Gabi?" Astoria gasped, pulling herself to a seated position by the mantlepiece and offering a hand to the younger woman. "What - I remember dancing with you, I - oh, Merlin, I got drunk, didn't I? I'm such a lightweight," she groaned.

"Yes." Gabrielle snapped, ignoring the hand.

"Sorry..." Astoria trailed off, realizing the venom in the other's voice. "What happened? Did I flirt with some other girl? You know it's only you, Gabrielle."

"Only me?" The French woman's eyebrows neared her hairline. "Only me and your fiancé, you mean?"

Caramel eyes widened is shock and fear.

"Fiancé?" Astoria asked weakly, but they both knew it was a lie.

"Tall good-looking blonde guy, speaks with a British accent. Maybe... Draco Malfoy?" Gabrielle chanced. At Astoria's surprised wince, the smaller woman verbally pounced.

"I was just a fling, was I? A pretty girl to experiment with? I bet you came here with this in mind! Been plotting revenge ever since I broke off our correspondence, have you? Well -"

Astoria tried to speak, but Gabrielle didn't give her a chance, her voice breaking slightly as azure eyes brimmed with bitter tears. "No! No one plays with me! I hate you, too, Greengrass! Get the hell out of my house! Go home to your fiancé, or sleep on the streets, for all I care! Whatever we had, it's OVER!"

Astoria looked broken, but did not argue. Quietly summoning her unopened trunk, she left through the Floo.

The house was silent as a young woman picked up a silky mask and traced her fingers over it. In a fit of anger, she threw it into the flames, watching with vicious satisfaction as it burned sickly. She followed the rose petals to her bedroom, each one combusting as she passed it, leaving little scorch marks on her hardwood floors. As she passed the ajar door to the room Astoria had slept in for the past months, it slammed, as she did not wish to see the closet filled with robes she had sewn for her erstwhile girlfriend.

Entering her bedroom, Gabrielle's icy calm shattered, vanishing the pale satin she had conjured so few hours earlier. Vanished like the love she thought she held, vanished like her dearest friend. Gone.

The blonde threw herself on her mattress and sobbed, ignoring the icy winds which blew threw the open casements as the sun bowed its head in commiseration. From dusk until the next dawn, she tossed and turned, seeing only one face starkly tattooed against the insides of her eyelids. But as the sun rose, elusive sleep was merciful, and tucked the distraught and exhausted quarter-veela into its bosom, granting sweet oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15: La Toussaint

**_Sweets for the Sweet_**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim to any part of the Harry Potter universe, and should you actually be reading this, J. K. Rowling, I hope you feel flattered, not ready to sue. :D

 _Response to the Halloween Collection Competition challenge by Screaming Faeries and the_ _Uheard Of Pairing challenge by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn_

 **Prompt(s):** (plot theme) trick-or-treating, (location) cemetary/graveyard (non-specific)

 **Word Count:** 177

* * *

Halloween had always been a happy day for Gabrielle. She had loved crafting costumes to wear as she roamed the streets, being given candy. She'd also found bittersweet pleasure in participating in the older tradition of bringing flowers to the graves of relatives, sitting silent in the cemetery in the chill of October with her family around her.

This Halloween, however, brought nothing but bitterness. The previous night's fiasco of a ball had taken all her time to prepare for, leaving her without a costume. Astoria was gone, Fleur and Bill were in England with his family, and her parents were visiting the Veela enclaves in the south. She could always visit the cemetery, but being alone alive amongst so many dead seemed frighteningly morbid and foreboding.

Children came ringing her doorbell, but she did not have the heart to look into their smiling faces, and soon the bell's chimes ceased. Halloween had always been a day to honor the dead and to enjoy childhood, but now, neither a child nor dead, Gabrielle felt lost and hollow.


End file.
